


Benni's First Football Game

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kids, Like fathers, Multi, full of surprises, like sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Surprise, surprise!Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



“Daaaad!” Benni shouts as he runs down the stairs going to his fathers who were eating breakfast on a sunny Thursday morning.

 

“Yes, son”? Leon replied.

 

The boy reached his fathers on the dining room and sat on his seat, “I have a football game to play! Are you going to watch?”Benni asked.

 

Max choked on the cereal he is eating after hearing the words from his son, “You’re playing football?” the shorter father asked anxiously and the child nodded in excitement.

 

“Uncle Me (referring to Benni Höwedes) is our coach and he wants me to play on a friendly game against Dortmund’s junior team.”

 

Leon looks at his husband who looks skeptical. The taller father sensed this might not end well this morning. “When is the game, son?” Leon asked excitedly, just to cover up the tension that might happen anytime.

 

“Tomorrow Vatti. You’re coming right?” Benni asked hopefully.

 

Max was a bit furious and then spoke, “You are not-”

 

“...going to that game alone, Benni. Me and your _dad,_ will watch.” Leon interjected before Max says something that will hurt and disappoint the child making Max exasperated to what his tall husband just said.

 

“Promise?!” Benni asked excitedly.

 

“That’s a promise.” Leon stated.

 

“B-b-but...” Max was about to say something when Leon looked at him with and eyebrow raised.

 

“THANKS DADS!!!” Benni stood up from his seat and ran to his parents and gave them a hug.

\---

 

Leon and Max drove their son to his school and bid him goodbye. As the kid goes in the hall, they went on to the training ground. There was tension inside the car, heavy silence until...

 

“You knew about the game aren’t you?” Max asked Leon lowly but tensed.

 

“Yes.” The taller Schalker replied casually.

 

“And you didn’t plan to tell me until Benni says it?” the shorter Schalker raised his voice gradually.

 

“Nope.”

 

“WHY?!”

 

“Because I know you will not permit him to play and you will say that you’re just concerned about his health and safety. For God’s sake Max, he’s a kid. He needs to enjoy.”

 

“I’m just doing that because I don’t want something bad will happen again to him!”

 

“When was the last time that something bad happened to him, huh? All I could remember it was when he was a baby and that’s it. The doctor even reassured us that he is fine. Even on his regular check ups there were no restrictions for him.” Leon ranted.

 

“But...” Max retaliated but was prevented again by Leon.

 

“No buts Maximilian Meyer - Goretzka. Benni is 8 years old already. He can take care of himself. Let him be.” Leon argued.

 

Then silence invaded the car again until they reached the training grounds. The couple did not speak to each other even on trainings, making most of their teammates confused on what to do during that day and just to make things organized, Leon stepped out of training and let Max take the captainship. He knows his husband needs to let out his stress.

\---

 

That night before they were going to sleep, Max somewhat calm down and apologized.

 

“Leon, I’m sorry.” Max said as he lays down on his side of the bed

 

“For what?” Leon replied facing against his husband.

 

“For being a jerk father. You were right, I know Benni needs to be safe but he needs to enjoy as well. He should not be caged.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“And sorry for the senseless argument that we had.”

 

Then Leon faced Max, “And I’m sorry as well. We should’ve never come to that point.” Leon said and pecked his husband’s lips.

 

“Well, we should sleep now. We had a game to cheer on tomorrow.” Max replied and they went to sleep.

\---

 

It was a sunny afternoon, and Leon and Max were at the bleachers of Schalke’s academy waiting for the game to start. Beside them was Marco, Mario and Jogi, who are watching as well since Julian is playing on Dortmund’s team.

 

“So, what is Julian’s position?” Leon asked Marco.

 

“As expected, just like his fathers. A forward.” Marco bragged.

 

“How about Benni?” Mario asked.

 

“Come to think of it, he never mentioned what position he plays.” Leon replied trying to remember if their son told him.

 

“Ah Benni. Always secretive. Imagine, he just told us yesterday that he’ll be playing today.” Max said and the Götzeus couple just laugh.

 

“Oh you must be careful and keep an eye on him.” Marco warned.

 

“Nah. We trust him. He knows what is right and wrong. If he makes a mistake, he knows what will happen.” Leon said.

 

“And I thought Max was the strict parent?” Mario replied.

 

“Yes, I am the strict parent but Leon really knows how to balance and how to set limits for Benni. I even now believe Benni loves him more than me because of that.” Max replied.

 

“Don’t say that. He loves you the same as me.” Leon said putting his arms around his husbands shoulders and hugged him.

 

Then suddenly a background music played and the spectators focused their gazed on the pitch.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you for today’s Junior friendly game! It’s me, Mats Hummels, former Borussia Dortmund, Bayern and Die Mannschaft defender and world champion, and with me is Ralf Fährmann, former goalkeeper of Schalke 04, your commentators. And today, we’ll be featuring a Friendly Revierderby. Here come the junior players of the Schalke’s Knappenschmiede and Dortmund’s Evonik Football School!”

 

Then one by one the kids went out to the pitch. And lined up.

 

“Oh look! There’s Julian!” Mario pointed his finger towards his son and screamed “GO JULIAN!” and Marco raised a banner. The proud parents saw their kid looked and smiled toward them.

 

“SLAY THEM BROTHER!” Jogi screamed earning some weird gaze from other spectators.

 

“Where is Benni?” Max asked.

 

“I’m still looking for him.” Leon replied as he looks around for his son.

 

“Is that, Benni?” Marco asked pointing on one kid with blonde curly locks.

 

Max and Leon followed to where Marco points and both of them dropped their jaws. Their son wears a different colored jersey. It is white, with blue goalkeeper gloves.

 

“BENNI IS A GOALKEEPER?!” The surprised parents said.

 

“Like seriously, you didn’t know!” Marco said so surprised that the parents of the boy did not know anything.

 

“NO!” Leon and Max both said.

\---

 

After singing the German anthem, all of the players went to their formation. Of course, Julian was in the center of the pitch and Benni was at the goal. Then the game started.

 

It has been fun watching the young boys kick and pass the ball. Some still has to grasp their abilities well yet, some have the talent like Julian. Then a chance for the yellows came when on of their forwards charged in the area of the blues and fired a shot, but was stopped by Benni in midair. The parents of the goalie stood from their seats in suspense, excitement and pride. They never noticed that their child is a raw talented goalkeeper.

 

Dortmund’s side were the better team but they are not able to penetrate Schalke’s defense, or even Benni’s guard when the goalie is alone. His catches, defense, even ducks (that sometimes a bit hurtful bump on the ground, causing Max to stand on his seat in worry) are good. It seems that it didn’t even bother him when Julian Götze, his godsibling, takes a shot and blocks it without intimidation.

 

“WHAT A FINE SAVE BENEDIKT MEYER - GORETZKA! Is it just me or is he Manuel Neuer’s reincarnation?” Mats commented with excitement.

 

“With that kind of skill, I think he is. Almost all the people know that Neuer started his career here a Knappenschmiede as a striker then a goalkeeper until he reaches the peak of his career as one of the great keepers of the world. Winning the Golden Glove in Brazil and the trophy during the World Cup was a proof of the success.” Ralf added.

 

“Now I do believe someone can follow the steps of my fellow world champion.” Mats replied.

 

\---

The game ended 1-0 in Knappenshmiede’s favor. After the game, the parents of all the players went down the pitch to congratulate their kids for such a good friendly game.

 

“Dad! Papa! Jogi!” Julian came running and hugged his family. “I’m sorry we lost.”

 

“It’s okay son, you did you’re best.” Mario assured.

 

“We’re proud of you.” Marco added.

 

“That was a good game bro.” Jogi said as he bro fists his younger brother.

 

“Thanks.” Julian replied then came Benni running towards his parents while trying to remove the gloves in his hands.

 

“Dad! Vatti!”

 

“My baby...who is not a baby anymore!” Max hugged and turns his son around and then puts him down. “So proud of you Benni.” Max added smiling and kissing his son’s cheek.

 

“I can’t believe my eyes! My son is a goalkeeper...and a good one.” Leon exclaimed.

 

“Vatti!” Benni hugged his other father as well.

 

“Honestly, we had a hard time looking for you. We thought you’’re in midfield or forward. We never expected you to become a goalkeeper. But you did great son.” Leon added hugging his son again.

 

“I know all of you will be surprised.” the older Benni interjected as he approaches his former teammates. “During their training, I was having a hard time thinking who to put in the goal. Almost every kid in my team said no, until I saw that mini-me could be a potential because he was a bit taller than his teammates and has faster reaction time. And when I asked him, it didn’t bother him and said it’s okay, he could try. And by the way mini-me, those gloves are yours to keep. That is my early Christmas gift to you.” Benni added.

 

“Really?!” Benni was surprised and the older Benni nodded, earning a hug from the kid.

 

“Hands down, I’m amazed.” Max said.

 

“Me too.” Leon seconded.

 

“Us too.” Marco and Mario added as well making everybody laughed.

 

“Hey Benni!” Julian said as he approaches his godsibling. “That’s was a good match. You were great.”

 

“Thanks Jules.” Benni replied smiling.

 

“But next time. I’ll win.” Julian said confidently.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Benni replied as he held his hand to shake his godblings and Julian returned the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
